Stranger in the shadows
by fatal shadows
Summary: Kakashi seams to be getting followed but by who?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with naruto or any characters

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything to do with naruto or any characters

This is my first time writing a story so please be patient thank you

**Who are you?**

It was a grey November morning, squad 7 was training in the Leaf Village training grounds; Sasuke was training his chidori against a stone pillar, Sakura was sat reading a book, and Naruto and his clone were making his rasengan appear between them. They where all waiting for their sensei…

"Naruto ….. Watch out you knuckle head! You nearly stood on me," screamed Sakura

"Such a loser," hissed Sasuke wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hello every one I'm sorry I'm late but I was getting followed by a strange shadow so I took the long way round," said Kakashi their sensei as he sat on the gate of the entrance.

"YOU LIAR!!" screamed Sakura and Naruto.

"Why don't you just turn up on time instead of making excuses all the time?" questioned Naruto.

"Hey I got here, relax. Are we all ready for our next mission?"

"Yeah yeah I'm ready what we doing this time? Are we battling with big, bad ninja? Or saving a new village? What what?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"No none of those, it's even better," replied Kakashi.

"Wow even better? What is it?" asked Sakura.

"We're going on a recovery mission … some where in the woods is a scroll that was left by the sand village ninjas as a peace offering," replied Kakashi.

"That's boring…" snorted Naruto as he sat down with his arms and legs crossed. Sasuke walked over to join in the conversation.

"When does this mission start?"

"Right now, are you ready?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke sighed, placed his hands into his pockets and headed out of the training grounds.

"Sasuke wait for me!" Sakura shouted running to catch up to Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto it's a good navigation training exercise, all good shinobi need it"

"Yeah yeah I know I'm coming," huffed Naruto as he got to his feet and slowly started to follow Sasuke and Sakura out of the training field and into the surrounding woods. Kakashi stood there for a while then suddenly looked over his left shoulder.

_(I can sense you but __can't find you. Who are you and why are you following me?)_ He watched the trees swaying in the breeze then set off after his squad.

As they entered the woods Kakashi gave them the coordinates of where the scroll should be.

"Ok it's not a race to get it first Naruto…. But the quicker the better, ok guys?"

_(__Something's not right sensei seems like he doesn't want to be in the woods at all.) _thought Sakura "Sensei what's wrong? Is there something out there we should be worried about?"

"What? No no it's fine anyway I'm here so nothing will happen," replied Kakashi. He set off towards the coordinates hands in pockets, looking down on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto were walking fast trying to outdo one another, Sakura sighed _(I'm getting a bad feeling about this). S_he hurried to catch up to Kakashi_ (If things were ok why wasn't he reading his stupid book like he always does?) S_he looked at him puzzled he glanced at her for just one second then turned away again.

_(If I tell them __there is something in the woods that I cant trace then they will go into attack mode and that will make it worse. With three Genin running round looking for a fight its best I wait till I can make out what it is. Let's just hope I'm not too late)._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or any caritors in the series

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything to do with Naruto or any caritors in the series

**Shadow reviled**

As the foursome set off deeper into the woods surrounding the leaf village Kakashi could hear the hustle and bustle slowly fading into the background and could feel his anxiety rising. He could still feel the presence of someone close by but couldn't pinpoint their position.

_Who ever this is, they are an exceptional__ ninja, even my sharingan is finding it hard to spot them. Who are you?_

"Sensei…" said Sakura, Kakashi didn't reply "Sensei is there anything you're not telling us? Something in the woods that we should look out for?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" replied Kakashi. Sakura's face went all red with annoyance.

"Why don't you stop day dreaming and listen up!" snapped the voice in Sakura's head.

"I found it! Believe it! Naruto was the guy that found and brought back the sacred scroll…"

"Naruto wait" Said Kakashi, Naruto froze.

"W… W… What's wrong?" Stuttered Naruto

"Naruto what have I taught you time and time again?"

"ERRRR…."

Kakashi sighed, "If the bait looks obvious then it probably is…?"

"A TRAP" interrupted Naruto. Sasuke panned around looking for any sign of a trap but couldn't find anything out of place. Then out the corner of his eye he saw movement in the trees. He spun round to look in the direction of whatever it was; kunai in hand. Kakashi noticed and stared at the trees. _So you finally made a mistake,_ he thought to himself.

"But wait … If it's a trap...why would the sand ninja leave a trap if they are trying to negotiate a peace…"

"Shhhh!!" Whispered Kakashi tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

_I knew __it. I knew there was something up just by watching sensei's movements, _thought Sakura.

"What we all looking at?" Whispered Naruto.

"So… It is you," said a voice from the opening to the left of them. Kakashi turned to face his stalker; a young man with long black hair, piercing green eyes and with a drawn face he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was wearing a long black coat, his right hand covered in a black glove.

"So you're the one that's been following me? I must say your very good!" said Kakashi politely, the young man just looked and stared.

"Hey! Whoever you are, that scroll belongs to us so hand it over!" snapped Naruto.

The young man looked down at the scroll, "Sand jutsu? Now what would a leaf village genin want with that? It's too advanced for you."

"Hey weirdo! I'm more advanced than all the other genin! My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!"

Kakashi sighed, "May I ask your name and the reason why you were following me?"

"My name is Tobuza of the Village Hidden in the Earth."

"What? I've never heard of that place? Are you sure you're not making it up?" asked Naruto.

"The Village Hidden in the Earth is a village inside a huge system of caves and tunnels. It's a village nearly the same size of Konoha," answered Kakashi. Naruto looked stunned.

"But I thought that village had no ninja?" questioned Sakura.

"That's what I thought," replied Kakashi. "So what are you wanting from me?"

"I came in search of the people responsible for an attack on my village two years ago, to kill them. They destroyed everything in their path to try to get our forbidden jutsu. I'm after the man that gave me this scar." He started to roll up his right sleeve. As he did Kakashi reached for his kunai pouch. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gasped to see his right arm. It looked to have been burnt all the way up.

"I've been training for two years to kill this man. The man who killed my farther and mother and everyone dear to me"

Sasuke started to tremble.

"I've been training to kill Itachi Uchiha!"

Everyone gasped. Sasuke remembered that fearful night that kept him from sleeping for many years. The night he watched his family savagely killed. He reached for his kunai. Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sakura stepped back from Kakashi's side.

"But behold, I search for Itachi just to find out that he has been killed in battle by non other than the legendary copy-nin!"

Sakura gasped as Kakashi gripped his kunai.

"Itachi was my brother, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to show you the power of the Uchiha clan!" he ran straight at Tobuza.

"Sasuke! No! Stop!" yelled Kakashi. Tobuza just smirked as the boy ran full speed towards him. Sharingan ready he swung his kunai at Tobuza who stood completely still. Just before the blade touched his skin Tobuza disappeared. Before Sasuke could get his footing back, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tobuza reappear beside him. He struck Sasuke in the face with his gloved hand. Before his hand left Sasuke's cheek he disappeared and reappeared behind him and drove his knee into the centre of his back putting so much force into it that it lifted Sasuke off of the floor. Then again disappearing and reappearing over the top of Sasuke his fist overflowing with chakra slamming it into Sasuke's chest, in turn slamming him into the ground.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura.

"It was like Sasuke was going in slow motion," added Naruto.

As the dust settled Tobuza stood tall- he hadn't even broken a sweat, and Sasuke was lying lifeless on the floor beside him.

"You may have gotten the better of Sasuke but you won't do it to me!" snarled Naruto as he set off towards Tobuza.

"Naruto no… he's too powerful for you!" shouted Sakura.

As Naruto ran towards him he placed his fingers in a cross like position and shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!" (puff) Six Narutos ran at Tobuza.

"Hmmm shadow clones ha ha ha too easy," Tobuza said as the clones surrounded him.

"I'll show you my power!" shouted Naruto.

"Take a look around you," said Tobuza. Naruto stopped and looked around. There were six Tobuzas surrounding him. (Crack) Without warning or even before Naruto could see him move Tobuza's knee connected with his chin. All Naruto's clones exploded as he was raised up into the air. Tobuza appeared above him doing hand signals.

"Those hand signals…they're…." started Kakashi.

"Earth style , Reaper Death Strike!" shouted Tobuza. He raised his hand with his first two fingers extended and forced them towards Naruto. Just before they hit Naruto disappeared. Tobuza hit the floor creating a crater. He stud up smiling and gently moving his hair from his eyes._ Hmmm, thought you was going to be quicker then that. It took one of your students to be in serious danger before you stepped in._ Tobuza turned to see Kakashi with Naruto on his shoulder and Sasuke under his other arm.

"Kakashi you're the one I'm after. You killed Itachi. So to get my revenge and to prove I'm worthy of being a ninja I must kill you," stated Tobuza.

Kakashi gently placed his students down and pulled a kunai out, "Looks like I have no choice!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't have anything to do with Naruto never have never will

**Disclaimer****: **I don't have anything to do with Naruto never have never will

Thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoy the rest of my story as much as I have writing it.

**Kakashi Strikes**

Kakashi walked into the middle of the clearing not taking his eye off of Tobuza. They stood staring at each other; the only sound was that of birds all around them.

_I __can't take my eye off him, one opening and he'll attack. I can see the hatred in his eyes_ thought Kakashi.

Tobuza wasn't moving a muscle, not even blinking. A gust of wind rose up scattering dead leaves everywhere and they were both surrounded by a swirling mass of colour. Tobuza's fringe fell down over his left eye and as he raised his left hand to move it from his sight Kakashi sprung into action.

_That's the opening__!_

He threw four kunai straight at his target, Tobuza focused immediately on them. He dodged three with ease and caught the final one on his finger and started to spin it.

"Hmm is that it? You won't catch me out Kakashi, your little brats have given me the perfect warm up, ha ha ha!"

"I will admit your skills are very advanced. If there are no shinobi in the Earth Village who trained you?" questioned Kakashi.

"Ha ha that's easy… It was you!"

Kakashi looked stunned, "I taught you?"

"Don't get all starry eyed on me. Yes you did teach me but not only you, I have the wonderful ability of seeing a jutsu or training technique once and then being able to master it!"

_That's it__! His speed must be Might Guy and the cloaking- no doubt Jiraiya, he's the only ninja that can evade my sharingan effectively._

"Ok, no more bed time stories let's do this!" snapped Tobuza, kunai in hand. He advanced on Kakashi like lightning.

As Kakashi blocked his kunai with his own he thought, _His speed!...It's __**faster**__ than Guy!_ He pushed him back twisting in the air bringing his right leg up to meet Tobuza's head. Tobuza grabbed his leg and smirked at him. Kakashi frowned and placed his hand on the floor swinging his other leg at Tobuza who had no option but to release him and move away.

Kakashi stood back up. "Looks like I underestimated you, but not any more!" he reached for his head band and lifted it to reveal a vertical scar running from above his eyebrow to beneath his mask. He opened his eye revealing a bright red iris.

"Aww…another sharingan, but this time it's fully established. This is more like it!" smiled Tobuza.

Kakashi sprinted straight at Tobuza his fists and feet flying towards him. Every blow was blocked. The two ninja were so fast that to Sakura they were just a blur.

Kakashi swung his right fist and grabbed a kunai with his left. As Tobuza blocked his punch Kakashi swung his left arm with kunai in hand around himself. Tobuza lent backwards to avoid the weapon then jumped back away from his opponent.

"Ha ha Kakashi, you can't hit me with that!" As the words left his mouth he felt blood running down his cheek. Touching his face he looked at his fingers, "But…But I dodged it!"

"You obviously haven't studied me hard enough. I can concentrate my chakra to extend the blade of my kunai invisible to the naked eye!"

Tobuza face twisted with anger, "That's it I'm going to finish it!" He started to perform hand signals.

"No, he can't be…" Kakashi started as he somersaulted backwards. He just managed to reach safety as Tobuza created a massive fire ball. Suddenly Tobuza emerged from the middle of the flames on the attack causing Kakashi to catch his breath unexpectedly. Kakashi knew he was going to have to use the full strength of his sharangan to beat him. Tobuza jumped into the air fist ready then disappeared. Without his sharingan Kakashi would never have seen him moving behind him. The Copy-Nin spun around and blocked his leg.

Tobuza looked shocked, _How did he?… Never mind, he wont block this!_

He spun on his hands and bounced backwards over Kakashi and kicking him in the back knocking him forward slightly. Kakashi retaliated with a leg sweep narrowly missing Tobuza as he jumped out of the way.

Kakashi started hand signals. "Earth style Ground Swallow jutsu!"

As Tobuza fell down to the ground the earth opened up beneath him. He couldn't correct himself quick enough and fell straight into the gaping hole. Kakashi closed it with another hand signal. Then there was silence. Kakashi took a deep breath and started to walk back towards his pupils. Suddenly Tobuza's hand came out of the ground and grabbed his ankle.

"What? Head hunter jutsu? How?"

He felt Tobuza tug his leg into the earth then before appearing in front of Kakashi. He swung his knee at the Copy-Nin connecting with his chin throwing Kakashi backwards. Tobuza smiled. 'Puff!' Kakashi was gone. All that remained was a log.

"What?... What is this?"

"It's a technique we train our pupils from the start, it's quite basic really," said a cool voice behind him. Tobuza spun round just in time to see Kakashi flying towards him. He had to react quickly and did so by performing hand signals that Kakashi knew too well. _Shadow clones!_ Kakashi struck the closest one. 'Puff!' It exploded. He did a hand stand spinning around with both legs outstretched taking out most of the clones surrounding him, then sprung up and landed on another.

_O__ne left_.

He reached into his pouch throwing four more kunai in the direction of the final figure. Tobuza dodged them all- again with great ease. One sailed past him imbedding itself into the trunk of a tree a couple of feet away.

"Are you losing your touch Kakashi? That wasn't even close,"

There was a faint hissing sound and Tobuza turned to the tree at the side of him. He noticed the kunai had a small a tag on it burning. Tobuza gasped and jumped as it exploded throwing him backwards. Kakashi advanced at full speed as Tobuza landed and rebounded towards him. They connected in mid-air blocking each others fists staring at one another. Tobuza was snarling like a dog.

_He is a lot stronger then I thought__. But how?_ wondered Kakashi.

"I'll never give up until your dead!" growled Tobuza.

They pushed each other away and both skidded backwards along the ground, both doing hand signals. "Earth style Whirlwind of Terror!" they said simultaneously. Then they were both lifted by swirling winds. As the winds brought the two men together they used every opportunity they had to strike at one another. As the jutsu ended both landed hard on the ground. Kakashi sprung back to his feet breathing heavily as Tobuza slowly got up on the other side of the clearing.

_Hmm he reminds me of Naruto__. He's so determined…he will never give up,_ thought Kakashi.

_I don't know how much more__ of this I can take! _Tobuza thought. _ I'm nearly on empty… I hope I have enough to do this!_

Tobuza started more hand signals. Kakashi was too far away and couldn't make out the individual sign.

_What__'re you up toTobuza?_

"Earth style Dueling Dragons!"

"What?! That can only be done by the Third Hokage! He cant!"

The ground started to shake as two dragons made of earth rose up behind Tobuza. They started to sway and without warning one struck straight at Kakashi. He jumped out of the way just in time and it exploded into a cloud of dirt. The other laid low and shot across the ground towards Kakashi.

"I'm running out of chakra, I can't out run this thing for much longer!" he jumped out of the way of the sharp teeth. Suddenly it turned back on itself and rushed at Kakashi again. He ran through the trees then back into the clearing. It had vanished. Kakashi collapsed onto one knee breathing heavily. "Where are you?" he whispered as it rose behind him and came crashing back down over him. Kakashi had barely moved out of the way as it exploded into dirt as it slammed into the floor.

Tobuza fell to one knee. _I'm completely out, _he thought.

_How much more has he got?__ I'm running seriously low…_ thought Kakashi.

"Seems like luck is shining down on you Kakashi Hatake! I _will_ return and then I will destroy you!" stated Tobuza as he disappeared.

Kakashi sighed, visibly relieved, "I can't believe how powerful he is. If he'd had enough chakra those Earth Dragons wouldn't have turned to dust, they would've kept pursuing me until they tore me to pieces. But how did he learn that? The Third mastered that as a last resort to protect the village… Sakura collect the scroll," he commanded before lowering his voice again to think out loud. "I need to see the Fifth Hokage straight away about this."

"Ok sensei… What about Sasuke and Naruto?"

"I'll deal with them; I have just enough chakra to take them both back to the village," Kakashi set off towards his fallen pupils as Sakura collected the scroll. Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sasuke; sweat dripping from his head band. "I need to ask Tsunade something," he said as he jumped into the trees followed by Sakura. They set off towards the village.

Watching from top of the trees Tobuza stood breathing heavily, gasping for breath. "That jutsu took so much out of me. If only I'd had enough chakra Kakashi would be no more… Till next time Kakashi." With that he set off deep into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto never had never will

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own anything to do with Naruto never have, never will.

**Kakashi's Favour**

As the crisp wind brushed across Naruto's face it woke his senses. His eyes cracked open to see the sun light peeking through the leaves as the trees flew past, then it dawned on him that he was being carried. The last thing he saw was Tobuza about to do a jutsu he had never seen before, then he heard Kakashi's voice shouting something before he blacked out. He turned to his left to see ice white hair blowing in the breeze.

"K…Kakashi sensei? W…What happened? Where did he go?"

"Hmmm? Oh you're awake," replied Kakashi. "We're heading back to the village, we need to see the Fifth."

Naruto felt his head getting fuzzy again as he blacked out. Sakura was trying to catch up to Kakashi. '_I hope Sasuke is ok. This stupid scroll! It's weighing me down and Kakashi is holding Naruto and Sasuke but he is miles in front of me,' _she gave herself a little sigh._ 'Why do I always hold every one back? I don't seem to be catching up to anyone.' _She gritted her teeth and started to sprint to catch up to Kakashi; he was like a blue blur ahead of her. Her heart was beating so hard that she thought her ribcage would explode. She let out a sigh of relief as the surrounding walls of the Hidden Leaf became more visible, soon she could relax without this stupid scroll or worrying if that weirdo would attack again.

As they got to the gates there was a ninja guarding them. He had chestnut hair and a throwing needle in his mouth, it was Genma. He looked at the oncoming ninja and was shocked when he realised who it was.

"Kakashi? What happened?" asked Genma taking Sasuke off his hands.

"Please could you take him to the hospital for medical care,"

"Ok what about Naruto?"

"He'll be fine, Ill drop him off at his room. Where is Tsunade?"

"She's in her office handing out missions. So you going to tell me what happened out there?"

"Later, I got to speak to the Fifth first," and he disappeared.

Just then Sakura came through the gates panting hard.

"You ok Sakura?" asked Genma.

"Y…Y…Ye I just need a rest," she smiled. Genma smirked back with his throwing needle stuck between his teeth and disappeared with Sasuke. Sakura got back to her feet and hauled the scroll back on her shoulder then set off to find the Hokage.

Tsunade was looking through all the bills that were stacking up for the Leaf., "Does anything go right for this village?" There was a 'thud thud thud' on the office door. Tsunade threw an evil look to whoever was standing on the other side of it. "What now? Just one day of piece that's all I ask. ENTER," she growled. The door swung open and Kakashi walked in. "Kakashi that took a lot longer than you stated," she smiled wickedly to herself under her clasped hands.

"Well you see something popped up and I need to talk about it"

"Oh yeah and what is it?

"In the woods we found the scroll,"

"Good, go on,"

"We were attacked by a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Earth!"

"The Village Hidden in the Earth? But they have no registered ninja in that village?"

"I know, that's what intrigued me. He wanted me because Itachi and some other rogue ninja attacked his village and killed his family. Apparently he trained every day for two years to kill Itachi but I got to him first so I'd do as a second prize."

"So I guess you dealt with him then?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi just scratched the back off his head. "You're telling me you **didn't** deal with it?"

"Well not exactly, he had a few good jutsus up his sleeve,"

"Interesting. So how did he come about jutsus then,"

"Well that's it, he had an amazing ability to copy any jutsu he saw. He even copied some of my jutsus along with Guy's Taijutsu and more amazingly the Third's Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Tsunade dropped the bill she was looking at. "What?" she asked. "But how? No one could do that it was an S ranked jutsu!"

"I know, but he mastered it and if he hadn't run out of chakra I wouldn't be reporting this right now."

"This is serious. Where is he?"

"I don't know he disappeared. But that's not what I came to see you about. The reason I came…you're a medical nin, is it possible to get somebody's DNA and use it to trace their bloodline?"

"Yes but why do you want to know that?"

"It's just something about him that makes me think he isn't who he says he is," Kakashi reached into his bag and brought out a kunai with a crimson looking stain over one side and passed it to Tsunade. "How long will it take?"

"A few hours that's all," there was another knock at the door. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a dusty looking Sakura.

"Ah Sakura, I forgot about the scroll…thanks for bringing it back,"

The pink-haired girl gave Kakashi a huge dirty look. Deep inside she wanted to smack him around his head, just like she would with Naruto but instead she just smiled and walked over to Tsunade's table and placed the scroll infront of the woman.

"Thank you Sakura,"

"Do you know if Sasuke is ok?" the girl asked.

"Sasuke? I didn't know he was injured," both Sakura and Tsunade turned to look straight at Kakashi.

"What? Did I forget to mention that?" he said as he placed his finger to his temple.

"Why, what happened to Sasuke?"

"He got all wound up when he went on about Itachi, but he was no match for the guy."

"Great! Now we're one more ninja short. I'll go see if he is ok and I'll do your little project as well Kakashi. Meanwhile Sakura, I've got a little project for you."

In the hospital Sasuke was being paid a visit by a young blond haired boy. Naruto stood looking at his friend laid in the bed with bandages around his arms and forehead. He peered out of the window at the glorious sunshine outside, he could hear the kids at the Academy. All the kids wanting to be Genin were shouting with every punch and every throw of their kunai followed by the abrupt sound of Iruka sensei shouting at them, telling them to pay attention. That brought back fond memories and a smile broke across his face. Then he heard the door behind him slide open then close again. Whoever came in walked over to the window.

"It's ok," said a woman's voice. Naruto turned to see Lady Tsunade. "He just got a few bumps and bruises he'll be back in Squad Seven in no time."

Naruto smiled again and let out a sigh. Tsunade grasped the kunai in her hand and lifted it towards the light to have a better look at the blood on the blade. '_So let's see who you are'_.

Naruto watched Tsunade for a while wondering why she was looking at a kunai when he heard Sasuke moving beside him.

"Hey buddy welcome back," Naruto smiled.


End file.
